Scootaloo & Rainbow Dash: The Sister Hooves Social
by soldierotaku392
Summary: When Scootaloo asks Rainbow Dash to do the race with her Rainbow agrees but has a different idea of what Scootaloo's asking. Scoot just wants some sister time with Rainbow Dash, but all Rainbow wants to do is win. Will she learn how to truly be a sister? Cover does not belong to me, it belongs to RainbowPlasma on Deviantart.


Hello! I'm trying some different idea and genres here and when I had this idea I just had to do it. Let me know how I did! Oh also should I reupload it into 2 chapters? Or leave it at one.

* * *

It was a cool day as the sun was shining through white clouds in Ponyville. Two pegasi were out in the empty fields near Sweet Apple Acres training with each other for the annual Sister Hooves social, it was only a day away.

"Come on Scoot! I know you can do it! Just five more!" Rainbow Dash shouted as Scootaloo was doing push-ups.

"I don't -mph!- know if I can!" Scootaloo replied through gritted teeth, she was on her fiftieth push up.

"Yes you can! Come on!" Rainbow Dash urged.

But Scootaloo just couldn't, her forearms gave out and she collapsed on the grass. She laid there, hot and exhausted, and panted heavily. She raised her hoof and took off her sweatband which was drenched in sweat. For the past hour she's been pushing rocks, climbing stacks of hay, and jumping over home made hurdles.

Scootaloo asked Rainbow Dash if she would do that they do the race together, even though they weren't sisters Rainbow Dash thought it was . But after Rainbow said yes they talked with Apple Jack and worked out an exception. Since then Rainbow Dash has been training non stop with Scootaloo.

"Alright, take a break while I show you how it's really done." Rainbow Dash said confidently.

As she started with pushing a boulder three times her weight Scootaloo turned onto her back and looked up at the cloudy sky. All she wanted to do was spend some sister time with Rainbow Dash but the rainbow maned pegasus seems to have missed the point completely. All she wanted to do was win.

For the past week they've been going over the same exercise regime of rocks, hay bales, and hurdles. At first Scootaloo was excited as it was an opportunity to spend some extra time with her heroine. But it was quickly proven she was biting off more than she could chew.

For example; she had to push a boulder twice her weight for nine yards without stopping once. After a five minute break she had to climb three hay bales in the quickest time possible. Finally she jumped over some wooden hurdles that Rainbow Dash made that were a head above her height.

Rainbow Dash was zooming over the hay bales when Scootaloo finally gathered the energy to stand up. She shook her arms and tried to finish her push ups, but on the way down her arms started shaking and her muscles felt numb and again she collapsed.

Despite her arms, she kept trying to do a push up. She didn't want to let Rainbow Dash down, she wasn't going to fail. She grunted and struggled and kept falling again and again. Rainbow Dash saw Scootaloo's attempt at finishing her last stretches and observed that her body couldn't handle it. She came over to the persistent filly and said.

"Alright Scoot, thats enough. You're body can't take it anymore. Head on home while I finish up."

Although she wanted to keep trying she knew it was futile. She stood up, frustrated and tired.

"Well, can I at least stay here and watch you?" Scootaloo asked.

"Nah, you go home and get some rest." Rainbow dismissed and without a further word she went back to her own training.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow!" Scootaloo farewelled, but Rainbow didn't even notice.

Sighing she turned and started her trek back home. She felt like a failure, Rainbow Dash expected more of her but she couldn't keep up. So, she walked home with her head down to the ground and her spirits lowered. She passed through the market and didn't notice Apple Jack calling her name.

"Now whats got that filly in a down pour." She wondered.

When she gave the okay for Scootaloo to enter the race with Rainbow Dash Apple Jack thought she was going to blow up into confetti. Since then she's spotted them out in the fields doing some push ups or jumping jacks. But recently Scootaloo's been looking like someone been working her to death on a rock farm. Her eyes were on the sunken side and she looks like she lost some weight.

But today she looked worse than ever. What has she been doing?

_I wonder if Rainbow Dash knows anything about this. _Apple Jack pondered, she decided that after market she would have a talk with the rainbow maned pony.

The sun was beginning to set in Ponyville as Rainbow Dash was flying home after clearing out the skies for tomorrow. Her mind was pre-occupied with thoughts of the Sister Hooves Social. What was it like? Scootaloo and Apple Jack explained it well enough, but what about the competitors? Were they all athletes who trained day in and day out to win the race? Or just some mild mannered sister teams who decided to join?

Even if they were all just in it for the kicks, there was still Apple Jack. She's the pony who started the whole event, obviously she was going to be the toughest competitor. But with the training she's been doing with Scootaloo Rainbow Dash was optimistic they would win.

Her thoughts of victory were disturbed by a certain orange earth pony calling her name.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Get you hind down here before I hog tie it down." Apple Jack yelled.

She flew down to the ground and landed in front of Apple Jack.

"Hey AJ, something the matter? You sound kinda upset." Rainbow asked worriedly.

"I'm not upset, I just wanted to talk to you about Scootaloo." Apple Jack replied.

"Scootaloo? Why?" Rainbow answered, oblivious to the filly's condition of being.

"What do y-" Apple Jack started, "I mean, haven't you noticed anything wrong with her lately?"

"Hm," Rainbow thought about it for a moment, "Can't say I have."

Apple Jack was starting to lose patience, how can you not notice when some pony has lost weight?

"Are you sure? Not even in appearance?" She asked sternly.

"Whats the deal Apple Jack? You're more concerned about Scoot than Apple Bloom." Rainbow provoked.

"Good gravy, girl! The filly looks like she hasn't slept in three days!" Apple Jack exploded.

"Well, thats probably from the training I'm having her do." Rainbow Dash retorted.

"Oh?! And whats the training? Pushing a sack of rocks?" Apple Jack demanded.

"Actually its more of a boulder. But its all the same." Rainbow replied non chalantly.

"Excuse me? Earth to Rainbow Dash this is Scootaloo we're talking about. A school filly who's never even lifted a weight. How do you expect her to push a boulder for who knows how long?" Apple Jack questioned.

"Well, how else are we going to win if we don't train hard?" Rainbow Dash snapped, she was getting annoyed with Apple Jack's attitude.

She knew what she was doing after all. If you don't push yourself how will you become better? Thats the way Rainbow Dash always looked at it, besides Scootaloo was a tough pony she could take it.

"Win? Beg pardon Rainbow, but the Sister Hooves Social ain't about winning. Haven't you thought about why Scootaloo wanted to do the race with you?" Apple Jack reasoned.

"Because she wants to be number one! And who better to pick than me?" Rainbow Dash assumed, but honestly she never gave any real thought to it.

"Hmph, you think about what you just said and for pony's sake take a good look at Scootaloo tomorrow." Apple Jack stated and without further word started home for Sweet Apple Acres.

Rainbow Dash was silent for the rest of the way home, chewing on what Apple Jack told her. But it didn't make sense, why else would Scoot wanna do the race with her? After taking a shower and hopping into bed her mind still wrangled for answers.

Outside her cloud home she could hear the rainbow falls washing over the clouds. Then a certain memory came to mind, one that Rainbow had almost forgotten.

_"Sure! I mean, I got over it because I realized pretty quick that if there was such thing as a Headless Horse, I could totally take it on. So, you're looking for somepony to take you under their wing, huh?" _

_**"**__Mm-hmm."_

_**"**__Yeah, I might be up for something like that."_

_"Really?"_

_**"**__As long as you don't go falling into any more rivers in the middle of the night."_

_**"**__It's a deal!"_

"She didn't wanna do the race with me so she could win. She wanted the do the race because she wanted to spend time with me." Rainbow Dash realized. "How could I have been so numb?"

Now she felt awful. All Scootaloo wanted was some quality time with the closest pony she could call a sister. Yet here she was obsessed with winning and not giving a feather of a thought about Scootaloo.

_I'm so sorry Scoot, I should've been more thoughtful of you. But that was the last thing on my mind. _Rainbow apologized silently.

She's never had a sister before nor did she think she needed one, especially after her first race. So, when she Scootaloo asked her about being her big sister… Rainbow Dash didn't know how to respond. She knew it was a big responsibility, but the kiddo looked so lonely most of the time and the only thing Rainbow Dash hated more than losing being alone.

She couldn't say no. But when she grabbed Scootaloo with her wing, it actually felt pretty good. Having some pony closer than a friend felt warming some how. Rainbow couldn't explain it. But since then she hasn't done much to honor or nurture that feeling.

_Well, nows your chance Rainbow Dash. You've screwed up for the most part, but it's not over yet. _She thought determinedly.

It was around seven in the morning when Rainbow Dash opened her eyes. The sun was already up and its rays were beaming through her open window. She yawned lazily and rubbed her eyes. Because of today's scheduled sun she today off.

"Well, I'm sure Scootaloo will be happy to hear there's no training today." Rainbow said to herself.

She then thought about what they could today instead. Nothing physically demanding as Scootaloo would be too exhausted to run the race. Maybe a walk through the market? Or a trip to the lake?

_First, I gotta see how Scoot is doing. _She thought after remembering what Apple Jack said yesterday.

She flew down to Ponyville and walked toward the residential area. Ponies were walking by with various goods in their hands, undoubtedly these were vendors that were rhea ding toward the market area to resupply their carts.

Since Rainbow Dash was never in this part of town this early she found it rather quiet. It was even more silent as she entered the residential part of Ponyville. She looked around avenues and corners until she finally found Scootaloo's house.

She knocked on the door and waited. After hearing some hoof steps a dandelion gold earth mare answered the door. She seemed surprised by Rainbow being here.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked confused.

"Hi there, I was wondering if Scootaloo was home?" Rainbow inquired.

"Oh got right on ahead, she's not doing to good. But I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Scootaloo's mother replied.

Rainbow Dash entered and headed for the stairs.

"Is there anything I can get you while you're here?" The mother offered.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks." Rainbow replied.

She came to Scootaloo's room and knocked on the door.

"I told you mom, I'm doing fine. I'm just not hungry right now." Scootaloo groaned.

"Actually, this is Rainbow Dash." The blue mare said softly.

Immediately she could hear shuffling hoof steps rushing to the door. It was opened to reveal a sick little orange filly in the door way. But when she saw Rainbow Dash her face brightened up like the sun.

"Rainbow Dash! What are you doing here?" She asked in awe.

"Well, I just came here to check in and see how you were doing." Rainbow replied.

"Oh shoot! We had training today! I'm so sorry I forgot, its just that I felt like if I got up I would pass out." Scootaloo said regretfully.

"Well, what are you doing up? You should stay in bed." Rainbow ordered.

"But what about training?" Scootaloo asked as she was helped into bed.

"Hey don't worry about it. You've trained plenty enough, you'll be fine." Rainbow reassured.

Right then Scootaloo had a coughing fit, after getting her a cup of water Scootaloo apologized. Apple Jack was right, she did look terrible. Her eyes had dark bags under them, her mane was in a complete mess, and upon closer inspection Rainbow Dash found some bruise marks on Scootaloo's arms and shoulders.

"Hey Scoot, you wanna go to the hospital?" Rainbow asked concerned.

"Hospital? Why would I go there?" The filly answered.

"Well, you don't look so well. I just don't want you to get hurt is all." Rainbow replied.

"But what about the race?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Hey you're more important than winning some race." Rainbow said sternly.

There was silence for a minute. As both mare were registering what they just heard. Winning was everything to Rainbow Dash, why is she saying this now? Especially with the race being so close?

Then Rainbow Dash started feeling a little fuzzy inside, like when you're near a fire on Hearth's Warming Eve. Suddenly it became clear to Rainbow Dash why she was feeling this way.

_It's because this is what a sister is all about. Caring about your sibling and being selfless for her. _She realized.

"Rainbow Dash? Are you feeling alright?" Scootaloo asked.

Rainbow smiled and said, "Never better Scoot."

"Good, so I don't have to go to the hospital then?"

"But you need help, there are bruises on you arms and shoulders and you looked like you haven't slept in days." Rainbow explained.

"I've been training all week for this race and I'm not about to back out now! All I need is to rest up and I'll be fine." Scootaloo said stubbornly.

Rainbow Dash was about to say something but stopped herself. She understood what Scootaloo meant, because of Rainbow Dash's actions she is on the beaten side but now she's also determined to compete in that race. Forcing her to the hospital would mean throwing the effort she's been putting into her training.

"Alright, but if you aren't better better by tomorrow I'm bringing you to the hospital." Rainbow compromised.

"I'll be bright as a daisy." Scootaloo affirmed.

The Sister Hooves Social pre-events were well under way as Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were walking through the different events. There were pie eating contests, chicken catching, apple bobbing, and plenty other activities for the sister teams.

"So, what do you think of the competition?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They don't have a chance." Scootaloo boasted.

They both smiled and walked around a little more. But honestly, Scootaloo was nervous. She felt better than yesterday but her head was still light and her muscles were a little sore. Not only that but she recognized some the fillies from her school and knew them to be pretty good athletes.

_What if I'm not as good as them? Have they been training any harder than I have? Or maybe they've been training longer? _She panicked, but she took a deep breath and calmed down as Rainbow Dash was right next to her.

She didn't want to give the slightest clue to any of her fears or aches as she feared being pulled out of the race. The memory of their conversation still fresh in her mind. Why was Rainbow Dash so caring yesterday? All week she's been pushing her to go beyond what she thought she was capable of despite certain repercussions.

Whatever the reason, Scootaloo enjoyed it. For a brief moment when Rainbow said that she was more important than the race Scootaloo thought she _was _her big sister, not an adopted one. She almost broke into tears at that moment, but she knew better than to cry in front of a mare like Rainbow Dash.

"Hey we got a some time before the race. You wanna grab a snack?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Scootaloo said cooly.

So, they looked around until they found a candy apple stand. Rainbow bought two caramel apples and gave one to Scootaloo. After taking a seat and chomping up their apple treats they heard Granny Smith call for the sister teams for tho years competition.

The crowd was a little larger this year, there were eight sister teams. Last year there was only five. At the starting line Rainbow spotted Rarity and Apple Jack with their respective sisters. They were geared up and ready to run the race. She took a look down at Scootaloo and saw the filly looking nervous and prepared at the same time.

"Don't worry, we're gonna bowl 'em over." Rainbow assured.

Scootaloo chuckled nervously and replied, "Sure will."

"On your mark! Get set! Go!" Granny Smith shouted.

The race was on as the teams stormed their way to the first obstacle, the mud pit jump. Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash passed it with ease, but one filly couldn't make the jump and she fell in. Her sister had to turn and pull her out.

They quickly stepped through the barrel hoof work obstacle, Scootaloo had a bit of trouble as she didn't train much in terms of agility. But she did it fast enough to maintain their current lead.

Then came the crate climb. Hours of climbing up and down crates finally paid off as Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were the first to clear the crates with Apple Jack and Apple Bloom right behind them and Rarity and Sweetie Belle in third. Another team of sisters fell behind as they had a hard time climbing the crates.

Rainbow and Scoot wasted no time in eating their pies, eating them in only four bites. Despite their amazing speed Rarity and Sweetie Belle caught up with them as they ate their pies in a single gulp. The blue mare and orange filly were now in second place.

The hay bale push was a breeze. Compared to shoving boulders, Scootaloo thought she was pushing a cloud. They were now neck and neck with Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Both teams raced around the bend and towards the next challenge, the grape vat.

Rainbow Dash shot ahead of everyone and loaded the grapes into the vat. Scootaloo made a mighty leap and landed inside the vat. She started crushing the grapes as fast as she could and before Sweetie Belle started crushing her grapes Rainbow and Scootaloo's jar was already filled and they ran to the next obstacle.

This time it was Scootaloo who took the lead as she ran to pick up the barrel. Rainbow quickly tossed the apples to area Scootaloo was in, with her excellent hand-eye coordination and Scootaloo's impressive reaction time the two speedily filled the empty barrel.

Then came the egg balancing. The pair quickly picked up an egg and made for the exit, but unfortunately they rushed it and dropped the egg. They went back in to get another one. As they picked up another egg Apple Jack and Apple Bloom came rushing in and slowing down picked up their own egg and started for the exit.

AJ and AB made it to the door way first and dropped the egg in the basket and dashed for the finish line. It took all the will for both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo not to rush after them, but they soon put their egg in the hay filled basket and sprinted for the finish.

They were neck and neck as both teams cleared the hurdles. Sweat was pouring from Scootaloo's face and Rainbow Dash was beginning to get winded. Apple Jack and Apple Bloom were getting tired themselves and both were huffing and panting, but they kept running with all the strength they had.

As the last hurdle came up all four ponies leapt into the air. At that moment time seemed to slow down, it looked as if Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo might come out on top by a nose. Dust flew up into the air as both teams sliced onto the ground.

Everyone went silent and waited for the dust to clear so they could see who won.

When the cloud dissipated the crowd went wild as Apple Jack and Apple Bloom opened their eyes and saw that they crossed the finish line. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo opened their eyes and saw they landed right on before the finish line.

Scootaloo couldn't believe it, she was so close! Why did she land right here?! She should be across that finish line!

Rainbow Dash was in the same state of disbelief. They had the lead for the whole race, but just like that they lost it… she lost. She never loses. Yet she couldn't change reality, so she didn't get upset and tried not to be a bad sport but got up and dusted herself off and helped Scootaloo up.

Apple Jack and Apple Bloom came over.

"You guys were amazing! Great job!" Apple Bloom said excitedly and she held her hoof out.

Scootaloo almost wanted to slap it away, but this was Apple Bloom. Long time friend and fellow Cutie Mark Crusader. She wasn't going to be a bad sport.

"Thanks, you too." She replied as the two shook hooves.

"I gotta admit Rainbow you certainly gave us a run for our money this year." Apple Jack admitted.

"Well, we did train super hard didn't we?" Rainbow Dash replied casually, "Hey Apple Jack?"

"Yeah?" She said.

"Thanks," Rainbow answered.

"For what?" Apple Jack asked confused. It was rare to hear those words come out of Rainbow's mouth.

"If you hadn't told me what you did two days ago. I wouldn't have been a good sister." She answered.

"Oh? How so?" She questioned, she was happy and curious to hear what Rainbow had to say.

"I hadn't realized how I was acting about the whole race. I thought the only reason Scootaloo wanted to do the race was to win it, so I trained her to win. But really I was being reckless with her health." Rainbow explained, she paused for a moment and looked at Scootaloo.

"But I was to narrow minded on winning to realize it. Only when you asked me about why Scootaloo wanted to do the race did I become aware that it wasn't to win. It was to to become closer to me because I'm like a sister." Rainbow said as a tear formed in her eye.

"Heck, when I saw the condition she was in yesterday I was going to bring her to the hospital." She further added.

"But then you wouldn't have been able to compete." Apple Jack noted.

"I decided that Scootaloo's health was more important than winning a race. Sure she wasn't on the verge of death, but i didn't want to endanger her more than I already did." Rainbow responded.

"Well, I'm mighty proud of you Rainbow. You've finally learned what it means to be a sister." Apple Jack congratulated.

She turned her head to check on Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, only to find Apple Bloom alone talking with Sweetie Belle. She looked around and saw Scootaloo headed for the barn with her head downcast.

"And I think right now, your sister needs you." Apple Jack said and pointed in Scoot's direction.

Rainbow took off to the barn and tried to find Scootaloo. She was looking inside when heard soft crying coming from the back of the barn. Rainbow walked around to the back to find Scootaloo crying to herself.

"Hey there Scoot whats wrong?" Rainbow asked and she took a seat next to the filly.

"We lost! Thats whats wrong!" Scootaloo shouted, "And its all my fault." She added through tears.

"What? Why would you say that?" Rainbow asked.

"If I would've trained a little harder, than I'm sure you we would've won." Scootaloo stated.

"Scoot if you trained any harder you would've broken into pieces. You did all that you could and I couldn't be prouder." Rainbow replied.

"R-Really?" Scootaloo questioned, her tears stopped and she only sniffled.

"Really. I mean Scootaloo you pushed a boulder twice your weight for five days in a row! Not to mention all that other stuff I made you do." Rainbow Dash comforted.

"Despite how hard it was you didn't give up, I mean your body tires out quicker than your will does." She added.

"I just wanted to make you proud." Scootaloo smiled.

"Scoot, I'm as proud as a sister could be." Rainbow Dash affirmed.

And the two shared a hug that could only be done by family.


End file.
